Battlegen
Battlegen is a feature in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It is a system that allows accessories to be generated during battle, which are rewarded to the player if they win. To Battlegen an accessory, the player must either destroy part of the stage, or execute a certain type of attack on the opponent. When they do so, the words "Accessory created" will appear in the upper-left corner of the screen, along with an icon showing the level of the created accessory. Many rare items and equipment pieces can be traded for in the shop using Battlegen-exclusive accessories. Performing Battlegen In Dissidia, each character has four accessories that can only be acquired as a Battlegen when fighting them, with the exceptions of Gabranth, Shantotto, and Chaos, who have three. In Dissidia 012, each character only has three accessories that can be acquired from them. Each stage has an accessory that can be acquired through Battlegen, with the exception of Ultimecia's Castle which has two. Online and Friend Card ghost battles allow the player to Battlegen gems and equipped accessories after the option is purchased in the PP Catalog, in addition to the items they could normally Battlegen against the opponent's character. Winning an item through Battlegen allows the player to win the next item, in order of Powder, Shard, Crystal and Orb. Generating the Powder accessory from a Cosmos character also allows the player to Battlegen against their Chaos counterpart, and generating from them allows Stage Destruction Battlegen. In Dissidia 012, this was simplified; all characters can be generated immediately, with items received in order of Desire, Dream, and Hope. The names of the Battlegen items obtained from characters were renamed to reflect the name of the character's Manikin - for example, Warrior of Light, whose Manikin is named "False Hero", has his Battlegen items named Hero's Desire, Hero's Dream, and Hero's Hope. Battlegen's success rate depends heavily on the opponent's level. Unless the opponent is at a specific level, the Battlegen success rate will be 0.1%, giving the player roughly a one in a thousand chance to win the item. The percentage rate increases when the opponent is at a set level or higher. For example, if the opponent faces a Warrior of Light who is Level 22 or below, there is only the aforementioned 0.1% chance of getting a Protect Shard. If the Warrior of Light is Level 23 or higher, the chance to win a Protect Shard greatly increases. The higher the level above the recommended level, the easier it is to Battlegen. For this reason, orb-type accessories, which have a recommended level of 100, are usually very difficult to win. The player may only Battlegen the same accessory once during a battle, even if they fulfill the requirements multiple times. Battlegen-exclusive accessories can be traded for a variety of other items in the Shop. Most importantly, Battlegen accessories are needed to trade for the characters' exclusive weapons, such as five Time Orbs needed for Gabranth's Chaos Blade, three Recovery Crystals for Onion Knight's Royal Sword, and so forth. Battlegen's success rate can be increased by a number of factors. The higher the level above the minimum required level, the easier it is to Battlegen the item. The Sunrise and Moonrise accessories raise the chance of Battlegen occurring by 1.2 times and 1.5 times respectively, and can be further strengthened through the use of Boosters. The Superslick also raises the Battlegen rate by 1.5 times, but has a chance to break. Equipping the "Allure of Honey" equipment raises the Battlegen rate by 1.5 times. Raising the player character's luck also helps. In the PP Catalog, the player can choose to purchase a temporary boost to their Battlegen rate for a certain number of battles. Note that Battlegen is not related to drop rate, which is an entirely separate occurrence. Battlegen accessory list ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' Battle Stage Element Destruction ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Note that numerous characters and arenas cannot have their associated Battlegen items won until the player completes certain tasks, such as getting to a certain point in Story Mode or viewing a certain Report. Battle Stage Element Destruction Trivia *The naming patterns of Battlegen items in the original Dissidia is similar to the Kingdom Hearts naming patterns for synthesis materials. Aside from rarer materials, synthesis materials come in four varieties of potency, Shard, Stone, Gem, and then Crystal, with the same descriptive prefix, such as Blaze Shard through Blaze Crystal. Category:Gameplay in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Gameplay in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy